No estas sola, me tienes a mí
by yuzuki02
Summary: Riza esta cansada. Se siente sola, frustrada e inútil. Claro que Roy, no la dejará menospreciarse de esa manera. APESTO HACIENDO SUMMARYS xD Mejor pasen,lean y dejen reviews!


Caminé por los oscuros pasillos un tiempito mas, sumido en mis pensamientos.

Que el papeleo, que los Elric, que esto, que lo otro... Estaba harto. HAR-TO.

Necesitaba unas vacaciones, sin duda.

De pronto, algo hizo que me detenga.

Eran sollozos. Parecían provenir de cerca.

A estas horas de la madrugada, ¿quién podía estar en el trabajo, llorando? Alguien patético, sin duda. Sin embargo, la curiosidad me venció, y caminé buscando a quien sea el que lloraba.

Al dar vuelta en un pasillo, me encontré con una muchacha rubia, de espaldas a donde estaba yo, apoyada con la pared, sollozando.

Claro, de espaldas o de frente, la reconocí con total facilidad.

¡No era que la mirara de adelante y de atrás usualmente! Nooooo, no me malentiendan.

Es decir, debajo de ese uniforme yo sabía que había un buen cuerpo, pero eso no tuvo nada que ver con lo que acabo de decir. O sea, era atractiva, pero no que la mirara como un baboso pervertido. Hablo de que, bueno, era un hombre hecho y derecho, pero no podía evitar sentir necesidades, ¿o si?

En fin.

Caminé, algo inseguro, hacia la chica.

-¿Teniente Hawkeye?- pregunté, en voz baja.

Ella se volteó rápidamente, agitando su cabellera ahora suelta, y me miro con los ojos algo rojos de llorar.

Al distinguir que era yo el que la miraba, se enderezó rígidamente.

-Lo siento, Coronel- su voz sonaba congestionada, y logró que me enterneciera. ¡DIOS! Me estaba volviendo demasiado blando. De verdad necesitaba unas vacaciones. -¿Necesita algo, señor?

-Creo que ya tienes suficiente, ¿no te parece?- acoté, señalando la pila de papeles que tenía colgando de una mano.

-Oh, esto- ella bajo la vista –Estaba por hacerlo. Enseguida lo termino, Coronel.

-De hecho,- le dije, frunciendo un poco el ceño –pareces exhausta. ¿Por qué no te vas ya a tu casa y descansas? Mañana también tendrás trabajo que hacer.

-No, puedo hacerlo ahora- Riza trataba de convencerme. No lo iba a lograr, claro. –No te preocupes, Roy. EH, Coronel.

-Como tu jefe, debo preocuparme también por tu bienestar, Riza- me crucé de brazos –Estas muy cansada. Últimamente tenemos mucho trabajo, lo sé. Pero debes tomarte un receso aunque sea en las noches.

-¡NO! ¡Puedo hacerlo!- chilló Riza, y me sonó a que se lo estaba diciendo a sí misma, y no a mí –En serio. Yo...yo voy a hacerlo. Debo ser fuerte. Puedo..Yo puedo..

Y se largó a sollozar una vez más.

Pánico, gente, sentí pánico.

-¿Te, te encuentras bien?

Qué pregunta más idiota, Roy.

-Es solo que...- trató de hablar, entrecortadamente y con la cara oculta detrás de una mano –A veces siento que esto es demasiado para mí. Que no puedo trabajar así.

Pausó unos instantes.

-Tú sabes- prosiguió, respirando hondo –Lo que le pasó a Hughes, todo este escándalo de los homúnculos... Siento que estoy flotando en medio de la nada, sola, y que...- me miró, angustiada –y que no te sirvo de nada.

-¿Pero qué dices?- reí, amargamente –Eres de gran ayuda.

-¡No es cierto!- contradijo mientras caminaba nerviosamente de un lado a otro -¡Soy patética! ¡Inútil!- frenó de golpe para luego murmurar –Soy un total y completo fracaso.

Ya estaba. Era suficiente. Riza Hawkeye no se iba menospreciar de esa manera enfrente mío. No con todo lo que trabajaba y se esforzaba día a día.

-No digas eso- me acerqué –Me has ayudado siempre. Eres importante. Lo eres para mí.- Roooy, no te pases –Solo estas estresada.

-¿T-tu crees?

Se veía tan bonita allí, en la oscuridad, con lágrimas recorriendo su precioso rostro, mirándome con cara de "¡Adóptame!" y ese cabello...

¡ROY, YA FUE SUFICIENTE!

-No lo creo,- negué con mi cabeza, tratando de ser lo más suave posible –lo sé. Estoy seguro.

Sin previo aviso, Riza se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó con fuerza, llorando penosamente.

-Tengo tanto miedo- susurró, con la cabeza apoyada en mi hombro –No sé si voy a lograrlo sola.

La separé un poco de mi cuerpo, dándome cuenta por primera vez, que Riza era una verdadera mujer. Le sequé un par de lágrimas que bajaban por sus mejillas.

-No estas sola- dije, confieso que un poco confundido. –Me tienes a mí, ¿o no?

Riza sonrió débilmente y mirando sus zapatos me contestó bien bajito un "Gracias".

Okay, Roy. Ya déjate de bobadas. Eres un hombre, ¿verdad? Afronta la situación. Ella es una hermosa mujer, muy inteligente. ¿Qué tan difícil es aceptar que te gusta?

¿Gustar? Eso suena tan.. infantil.

-Lamento haberle hecho perder el tiempo, Coronel.

Siempre preocupándose por mi camino a la cima del mundo.

-Está bien, fue un placer- sonreí.

Nos miramos unos instantes.

Como por impulso de la naturaleza, acerqué mi rostro lentamente al suyo, y al hacer contacto nuestros labios, sentí una especie de júbilo parecido al que un adolescente siente al besar a la chica más bonita de su escuela. Un júbilo que hacía bastante que no sentía.

Al separarnos, se sonrosó y largó una risita boba.

-Eso no me lo veía venir, Coronel- comentó.

Le había encantado, lo sabía. Simplemente lo sabía.

-Puedes llamarme Roy- pedí, terminando de separarme de su cuerpo.

-De acuerdo, Roy.- prosiguió –Me parece que me voy a casa. Voy a tratar de descansar un rato, porque mañana tendré mucho que hacer.

-Espero que no tengas mucho trabajo este sábado en la noche.

¡BIEN, ROY, BIEN! Vamos progresando. Ahora lo único que falta es llegar a ser el Jefe de toda Central.

La rubia sonrió abiertamente.

-Me haré un lugar, no te preocupes.

Y saludándome con un movimiento ligero de su mano, se fue caminando.

Sí, Riza definitivamente era una mujer que valía la pena.


End file.
